


Not so busy after all

by dareva



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dareva/pseuds/dareva
Summary: When they finally get some time alone together, Nalara and Torian have sex for the first time.





	Not so busy after all

“Didn’t I promise to teach you Mando’a? Seems to me I’ve been neglecting you,” said Torian Cadera, as he and Nalara stood next to the crafting table that she kept intending to clean off.

He really hadn’t, not any more than she’d been neglecting him, but they’d both been so busy they barely had time to touch hands as they passed these days.

Still, she had to tease him, especially since she knew he liked it. “Yes, I think you may have been neglecting me just a bit. What are you going to do about it?”

“This, for starters,” he said, and pulled her to him for a kiss.

“Mmm,” Nalara said. “I assume that means the same thing in Mando’a as it does in Basic?”

Torian laughed. “Why don’t we go somewhere private for a while?”

“Up to my quarters?”

“That would be perfect.” He followed her up the stairs.

Nalara closed and locked the first door after them and then the door into her room proper. “In case the others come back early,” she said, and Torian nodded. Then he kissed her again.

“Never asked a woman this before,” he said. “Lie with me, Nalara?”

She touched the scar on his left cheek. “I’d be your first?”

He flushed pink. “I was never going to be with anyone till I was sure it was forever. So, yes, you’d be the first.”

She kissed him on both cheeks in turn. “Of course I say yes.”

“Good,” he said.

Nalara smiled. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.” She let him go and moved to sit on her bed and take off the slippers she wore on board ship. Torian came over to stand in front of her. She reached out and took his hands, thinking about how seldom she got the chance to see him in something other than armor. He was wearing a black tunic and leggings that she’d persuaded him to buy by saying how she’d like to see it on him. She laughed at this thought.

“What?” he asked.

“I was just thinking that this is the first time I’ve seen you wear that outfit, and now I’m trying to get you out of it.”

“Could keep the clothes on, but it probably wouldn’t be as much fun.”

“True.”

Torian shifted a little as he stood in front of her and then pulled off his tunic. He dropped it to the floor and then wriggled out of his leggings. Nalara looked him up and down.

“Well?” he said.

“Just admiring the view,” she said.

“Nice to hear you say that.”

Nalara trailed her hand down his chest to his hip. He shivered under her touch. “Nervous?” she asked.

“A little. Mostly I hope I can make you happy.”

“You already make me happy, Torian.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” She got to her feet and pulled off her own clothes.

“Lie here beside me,” she said, lying down on the bed and moving over to give him room. He lay down and put his arms around her.

“I want you.” He kissed her. “Let me show you, _cyare.”_ He held her a little tighter for a moment and then rolled them over so that Nalara was lying on her back and he was above her.

“This all right with you?” he asked. She nodded. The feel of his skin against hers was sweet. She would have welcomed him any way he came to her, but to feel his weight on her was a pleasure all its own.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes dark in the dim room. “You are beautiful, you know that?”

“I’m glad you think so,” she said. 

“I’ve wanted you a long time. But I had to be sure that you felt the same way about me.”

“I do.” She moved her hips against him and he frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“When you do that”—she did it again and he groaned—“I keep forgetting that I want to take it slow.”

“Mmm,” she said, touching his lips. “OK, I’ll stop for now.”

Torian kissed her fingers. “I want this to be good for you, Nalara.”

“It’ll be good for you too, I hope,” she said.

He smiled. “Don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

He kissed her again and then laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Nalara asked.

“I can’t stop wanting to impress you, cyare. Terrible habit.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Trouble is, I know how to shoot, and I can cook, so those were easy. Don’t have much chance of impressing you here, though, when you’re the only woman I’ve gone this far with.”

“You don’t have to try to impress me, Torian.”

He looked thoughtful, and moved to raise himself off her slightly. “I do have to. It’s how I am. You know that.”

“Yes, and I wouldn’t want you any other way.” She reached up and put her hand on his chest. His heart pounded under her hand. She touched his right cheek, then his shoulder, with her other hand. His skin was warm and smooth under her fingers, pale golden-pink against her own copper-brown. He reached down and put his hand on her chest; she watched his eyes widen when he felt her double heartbeat.

He stroked her collarbones with his fingertips, then moved his hands down further to her breasts. He touched her very gently, almost hesitantly, watching her face for her reaction. “It’s all right, you don’t have to be quite so gentle,” she murmured, and sighed with satisfaction when he touched her more roughly. She sighed again when he leaned his head down to kiss her where his hands had been. She touched him where she could reach in her turn as he moved down her body, running her fingers through his blond hair, stroking his back.

Nalara leaned back further against her pillows when Torian moved to his knees between her parted thighs. He looked at her and she could see the apprehension on his face.

“Do you want me to show you what I like?” she asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Lie beside me again, right side.” He slipped into the space she indicated. “Watch me for now.”

She parted her folds with her own fingers as he watched her. She could hear his quickened breathing, but tried to concentrate on the feel of her hand against her body. It was difficult when he was right beside her, close enough that their thighs were touching, and she wanted to forgo this and just get her hands on him.

“Put your hand over mine, Torian,” she said and he moved quickly to obey her. She continued to touch herself with his hand over hers. Then she slipped her hand out from beneath his and moved to wrap her fingers around his erection. He closed his eyes briefly at her touch but continued the rhythm she had begun.

“Do you want me to do this?” she asked, not moving.

He answered, “Yes,” in a raspy whisper, while his fingers moved against her.

She stroked him slowly, till the look on his face changed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t…that feels great, but I want to be inside you, Nalara.”

“I’m ready for you,” she said, and his expression changed to a smile, although it was a little shaky.

He moved between her thighs again, and she shivered in anticipation. She guided his entrance with her hand, watching his face. When he was inside her, he didn’t move again for some moments, and she touched his shoulder. “Torian?”

“Mm?”

“You OK?”

“I’m fine. Much better than fine. You feel so good.” He leaned down to kiss her.

“So do you.”

“So this is all right with you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned. “Been looking forward to you doing that.”

“Oh?” He nodded. “What about this?” She rocked her hips. He groaned again and began to move inside her. She kept pace with him, and when he came, she was watching his face as he gave in to the moment. She pulled him down to her and he put his arms around her, leaning against her shoulder while his breathing slowed again.

“Going to stay right here for a while,” Torian said, raising his head so he could look at her.

“I don’t want you going anywhere,” Nalara told him, kissing his cheek.

“Oh, I’m not. You can count on it,” he said.


End file.
